degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-15820044-20130930003539/@comment-24716272-20130930030518
^ That right there is a Red Flag. Blair going back to Chuck is common of many abuse victims, and Blair herself has admitted that he makes her lose her sense of self. Blair USED to be independent and headstrong, but Chuck relegates her into a pushover. For someone who has actually seen these two in action, I can assure you that Chair is not a ship to be rooting for. I'm just going to copy and paste. Chair constitutes as an abusive relationship in every aspect. Chuck sold his significant other to his uncle for a hotel and then had the audacity to blame her for it. He frequently humiliates and degrades her with derogatory statements (verbal abuse - "You're like my father's horse, rode hard and put away wet" being one prominent example), and physically coerced her by punching a glass window in a fit of anger that ends up cutting her cheek, prompting Blair to flee out of fear for her safety. Chuck violates her freedom of will and expression. His "love" comes at the expense of Blair's dignity and self-respect. The very essence of their relationship consists of manipulation, mind games, possessiveness, jealousy, and the desire to control and subjugate the partner under any means necessary. Simply put, their connection is NOT healthy at all. Furthermore, Blair exhibits symptoms of Battered Woman Syndrome by constantly doubting herself and going back to her abuser despite sharing a stable romance with another man. Chair's "love" (if you can call it that) is toxic and psychologically destructive. Prostituting your girlfriend is a red flag in any given situation. Chuck completely drains her of her self-confidence and regresses her into a hollow shell of her former self. She loses all sense of independence whenever she's around him because he makes her feel like a lesser human being. There is no trace of stability in the relationship and Chuck never considers Blair his equal. That is not "true, epic love". And a fickle, insincere apology in this instance does not suffice for all the years of emotional abuse and agony that he put her though. Sometimes "love" is not enough. He must learn how to RESPECT his partner first and foremost in order for their relationship to prosper. Now this is when I start ranting about how ridiculous the show itself is. Basically, this wretched atrocity of a ship married each other and became endgame in the finale. Just what kind of message does that send to the young, impressionable viewers who idolize their relationship and consider Chuck to be some sort of romantic hero? Ladies, if you're with a guy who denigrates you for being yourself, who feels a sick, perverse pleasure in humiliating you and playing mind games for the power it gives him, by all means STAY WITH HIM because he just doesn't know how to express his lurrrrve for you? No, fuck that. As much as it disturbs me that they're so popular within the fandom, it is undeniable that this relationship is beyond dysfunctional and unhealthy. Shipping Chair is their fans' prerogative, but they are indeed an abusive relationship and Gossip Girl can burn in hell for actively endorsing and glamourizing abuse.